Reave What You Sew
by Datboi0101
Summary: My 1st fanfic, about the special Reaver warrior class. My favorite sub class. Take a trip as we observe the Inquisitor gain the powers of the blood thirsty Reaver and become a complete badass to all of Thedas.


_This is an DAI fanfic about the special warrior class, the Reaver. I personally love this special class and hate to see that there aren't many fictions about it. At least that I know of lol. Since Im lazy asf Im starting this story in the shit lol. Hopefully when you read this you've played through the game and know what im talking about lol. BTW, this fic will have influences such as Gladio's ff15 dlc were he faces the trials of Gilgamesh and some other stuff here and there_.

Swords, greatswords, shields, helmets, chest plates, That's all Connor could see. Piles of them, rows of them, countless artifacts, and weapons of warriors who have fell before him trying to complete the same suicidal task, become a reaver. Well, to become the best reaver. Connor stood in front of his horned opponent, bruised, bloodied, and battered. His Inqusitor's helmet busted and thrown to the side due to this devil's mighty axe swing. His raven black hair on his sweat covered face, but slightly parted to reveal his eyes. The eyes of a man who was driven by a bloodlust that put a red color on the inside of his iris, but still grey on the outside to show he hasn't lost humanity or sanity. Yet. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT YOU HORNED BASTARD!" Said the enraged Inquisitor. The masked beast simply looked at the enraged human through his cold rustic red helmet that covered his entire head. Though the human was tall the beast was taller, looking down at Connor he smirked. " _ **I'll admit. I'm surprised boy. No one's survived this long especially a human. Most of those who get the taste of dragon's blood and the abilities of the reaver they stop there. They don't want to push their abilities. They're satisfied with their lack of understanding of a TRUE WARRIOR."**_ As those last words came out the beasts mouth he lunged with his axe preparing to take the Inquisitor's exposed head off. But he was prepared, he brought up his greatsword guarding against the beast's attack, it was succesful. Or so he thought. The Beasts axe hit lower on the sword sending the Inquisitor flying into the rock wall several feet behind him. Crashing into the wall took all the breathe out of him, and busted some of his armor leaving openings for the Beast to expliot. But the demon simply slammed his axe into the ground and charged at the Inquisitor. Connor looked up and all he could feel was pain, horrible, gut wretching, bone crushing pain. The Beast shoulder charged into the Inquisitor slamming him even further into the wall. Afterwards he proceded to punch him with heavy gauntleted fists. Connor could feel himself dying a slow but very painful death. The Beast stopped seeing the nearly dead human infront of him. The beast turned his back and walked back to his golden but blood covored axe. He picked it up and observed it. " _ **What a dissapointment Lord Inquisitor, I had such high hopes for you. But here you are, mere cattle ready for slaughter. How does it feel boy? Knowing you won't be able to avenge those poor innocent people at the chantry inncident? Knowing you can't avenge all of those soldiers who have died on the field for you. KNOWING THAT WHEN YOU DIE THE WORLD WILL SOON FOLLOW!"**_ Connor merely looked at his mark " _I can't use a rift, fuck. Im out of potions, out of stamina, about to die. Huh, wonder what the others would say ha ha. 'Connor you idiot' Cassandra might say, hell, maybe add a scoff to that ha ha."_ he thought to himself. But something interrupted his thinking, shattering it. Images, pictures and vivid visions of what would happen if he would die. The screams of terror as armies demons and monsters tore apart and killed innocent people. His allies being killed mercilessly as Corypheus laughed and killed more. This almost broke Connor's mind. If he died, so would all of Theadis. This thought sparked something in Connor, his skin crawled, blood boiled, it felt like he was overheating and quite possibly melt through the wall. But, it wasn't pain. It was bliss and ecstacy. All of Connor's cuts, bruises, and other broken and torn thimgs atarted healing. A smile started creeping across the Inquisitor's face, this grabbed the Beast's attention. " _ **What is this boy? Have you finally gone mad?"**_ The Beast stopped toying with his axe and finally decided to end it. As he walked forward he saw the Inquisitor's crawling with some orange and red. The Beast ignored it. He raised his axe above his head and swung down, but when he did he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. The horned reaver looked down to see the Inquositor's hand with an orange and red dragon's claw around it in his stomach. The Beast saw the claw quickly come out as it went in, and with it, a red essence that seemed to increase the Inquisitor's healing process. After this spectacle the Beast was met with another surprise, a gut kick that sent him flying several feet away from the wall and into a field of weapons and armor. When the horned monster stood back, up he looked through his now cracked helmet at the Inquisitor who he prevously thought he was going to kill. He saw something that stirred the dragon blood inside of him, he saw the Inquisitors now glowing red Iris's. The Inquisitor stood up straight, he felt lighter, and stronger. He removed his pauldrons, the armor around his elbows, knees and shins. He then removed his trench coat. Connor was clothed but without armor, he felt no need for it. He looked at The Beast with his newfound dragon eyes. Cracking his neck hit stepped forward one handing his great sword while he left the other one open for his dragon claw. "Shall we begin?" The inquisitor said thru a slightly sadistic smile. The Horned Beast felt at his stomach wound. Seeing the blood from the wound, he smiled and responded with a smile you could see even through the intimidating helmet. " _ **Yes, we shall Lord**_ _ **Inquisitor."**_

Annnnnnnd It's a cliff hanger cause why not lmao. You see, since this is my 1st fic I want to see what kind of response I'll get and that'll determine whether I continue or not lol. Till next time


End file.
